


Thongs & Collars & Leashes, Oh My!

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Pup!TK gets some new clothes and Carlos is excited to see his boy in them.Shamelessly inspired by that new Ronen photoshoot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Thongs & Collars & Leashes, Oh My!

> Carlos: Did you get my present?
> 
> TK: Yes…
> 
> Carlos: And did you try it on yet?
> 
> TK: [sends photos]
> 
> TK: Do you like it?
> 
> Carlos: Do I like it?????
> 
> TK: Yes, do you like my lacy thong papi?
> 
> Carlos: I love it pup.
> 
> TK: Papiiiiiiii! You know what that does to me!
> 
> Carlos: Oh really? How about you put on the new leash and collar and show me?  
> TK: Is that an order?
> 
> Carlos: Do I need to order you?
> 
> TK: No
> 
> TK: Yes?  
> Carlos: I see how it is
> 
> Carlos: You’re going to go put on your leash and collar, keep the lacy thong, and nothing else. Do you understand pup?
> 
> TK: Ruff!
> 
> Carlos: And don’t even THINK about looking for your keys, the cage is staying on.
> 
> TK: _Sad awoos_
> 
> Carlos: Now go on pup, get ready, I’ll be home soon. I want you waiting at the door in position.
> 
> TK: Ruff!  
>   
> 

When Carlos arrives home, the door creaking and reminding him of some of the household chores he needs to get to the next time he has a day off, he steps inside and sees his pup waiting for him.

TK is kneeling on the doggie bed just a few feet from the door. Carlos’ eyes catch sight of TK’s broad smile even as the young man bites his leash between his teeth. TK has perfect posture, no doubt helped by the collar around his neck attached to the leash, all in black leather with a metal D-ring in front framing his Adam’s apple. Traveling lower Carlos can see the lacy thong is still on, TK’s caged cock nestled in the front pouch, a tiny wet spot showing just how excited his boyfriend is. His body is framed by his arms, stretched taut in front of him, knuckles resting on the floor.

Carlos has considered telling TK to put on his full kit, the harness, the mitts, the cap with the ears, his tail and boots, but tonight wasn’t about a full session. No, this was about TK being a tease and Carlos getting to see his boy, his pup, looking sexy and submissive. He straightens his back, sauntering over with a swagger he reserves especially for TK. He catches the way TK’s pupils blow wide watching, looking up from beneath his lashes and making a small sound around the leash.

“Aww, I know pup, you’re eager aren’t you?” Carlos walks around TK, eyes zeroed in on that pretty face, trailing down that toned back towards the most delectable ass he’d ever seen. And then he saw something that any other time he’d have been ecstatic to see, but tonight meant his pup wasn’t following orders. “And what is this, pup?” Carlos’ boot nudged at the puppy tail plug, eliciting a whimper from the man beneath him.

TK didn’t answer as such, a growl, or more a keening noise, tumbling out instead.

“Now pup, I told you exactly what I wanted to see you in tonight, did I not?”

TK dropped the leash from his mouth. “Ruff!”

Carlos tilted his head, mentally adding another demerit for mistreating his toys. “So then, why are you wearing this?” He pressed his foot into the plug more, TK’s ass no longer wiggling back and forth and making the tail wag, but pushing back against the pressure.

“Awoooooo~”

A soft chuckle rises in his throat but he stifles it. “I know why, you’re a filthy little pup that only cares about his own pleasure, is that right?”

“Woof...” The sound is almost pitiful, TK’s head hanging, either in embarrassment or shame Carlos isn’t sure. Either way he’s fairly certain he knows what he wants to do.

Carlos walks around to pick up the leash, tugging it just enough to make TK nearly lose balance before he rights himself. His fingers curls around the smooth leather, wrist flicking around to roll it around his knuckles. “Come along now pup, I think you’re owed a spanking.”

TK followed on his hands and knees, sighing out a soft “woof.”

Making it to the couch Carlos got his pup situated before beginning the spanking. By the time he was done there was an even larger wet spot in the front of TK’s panties. His cheeks were a light pink, Carlos large hand print showing up on the last one that was smacked. His fingers pulled at the thong where it was pulled to the side by the tail. Carlos pulled at it, toying with it and making TK whimper and moan for long moments until he knew that his boy couldn’t stand much more.

“Alright, on your knees pup, you want your treat?”

TK yipped and shook his little butt, tail wagging to and fro as he scrambled to get on the floor between Carlos’ meaty thighs. He looked up, tongue lolling out and panting a bit as he looked from Carlos’ cock that he’d just freed, to his face.

“You want this pup?”

TK nodded eagerly, wagging his tail as he shook his ass.

“Then take your treat, this nice, thick bone. Remember no teeth.”

Shuffling closer, TK took Carlos’ cock to his mouth, kissing it before using just his lips to smooth back the foreskin and suckle on the head. Carlos groaned at the feel of it, fingers going to smooth through his pup’s hair and ruffling it. “That’s it, just like that.”

Carlos’ head fell back against the couch, eyes unfocused as TK began his work, bobbing up and down over and over, taking more each time until his nose was buried in the soft curls of Carlos’ pubic hair, breathing in his scent. His boyfriend was nothing if not a generous lover, and a skilled oralist. Soon enough Carlos was clutching at the leash, tugging TK down, holding him there as his hips thrust up, pumping his load deep down that eager throat.

After a few minutes he let TK off, the man hadn’t been held down enough that he couldn’t breathe at all, just enough to make his eyes water and face get blotchy and red. Carlos stroked his hand down that cheek and pulled TK into a languid kiss.

“My good boy, that was amazing.”

“Awoooo!” TK grinned, nuzzling against Carlos’ thigh, looking happy and sated, although Carlos knew well enough to note the eager look behind his eyes.

His foot moved to tap at TK’s balls, rubbing beneath them until TK whined and looked up at him imploringly. He shook his head, patting TK’s hair and scratching behind his ears. “Not tonight, pup. Maybe if you hadn’t been overeager and put the plug in without my consent. Think about that next time okay?”

“Ruff...” That was the most dissatisfied sound yet.

“Alright, scene done.”

TK instantly sagged against Carlos. “You’re so mean.”

“Aww, don’t be a baby, baby,” Carlos said, patting his boyfriend’s cheek and kissing his forehead.

“I was so good! I wore the panties, I sucked your brain out through your dick, I didn’t even ask to get out of the cage.”

“But you wanted it. I could tell that was half of your motivation. The whole point of the cage is to force you to focus on my pleasure and not yours. I don’t think you’ve learned that lesson yet.”

TK grumbled something beneath his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re lucky you’re so fucking sexy and I’m so fucking submissive. Otherwise I’d be really upset that it’s been three days since I got to cum.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love being denied. Remember last time was just the weekend and when I let you out you came so hard you nearly blacked out.” Carlos raised one eyebrow, daring TK to argue. Instead the man just blushed and rubbed his cheek against Carlos’ crotch again.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t, not even a little bit. God, how can I be so in love with a man that likes to lock my dick up! I really like my dick.”

“I like it too, that’s why making it stay safe and sound in it’s little cage until specials occasions makes us both love it even more. You know, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit.”

TK whimpered and ran his forehead over Carlos’ thighs as he rubbed his own legs to get the circulation running again. “You’re going to kill me papi.”

“Never.”

“I know you’d never hurt me for real. I know.” TK was so sincere it made Carlos’ a bit breathless.

“Good. Remember if it’s too much tell me, or use your safe word, I’ll let you out, I have the key right here,” Carlos pulled the key out from his shirt. TK’s eyes immediately latched onto it, but he calmed himself and took a deep breath.

“No Sir… I want… I want you to keep me locked until you decide I’ve been a good enough boy to… Fuck, to earn an orgasm from my papi.”

“God baby, you’re so fucking adorable when you get all submissive and blushy.”

“Shut up!” TK was laughing now as Carlos dragged him up into his lap, giving him that aftercare that his boy needed.

A little later, after some cuddling, making out, half a movie and a snack Carlos carried Tk to bed, dropping him down and climbing in over him. “You think you can sleep with all of this?” he asked.

TK glanced down and nodded, “except the leash, I think that could lead to problems.”

“I wasn't going to leave it on babe,” Carlos sighed, fake exasperated as he unclipped the leash, testing the collar to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “This too?” He tapped at the plug.

“It’s not locked in so if I need it out in the night or something I can take it.”

“Oh, so you know they have locks for those too?”

“Don’t you fucking dare, at least when I’m caged I can fuck myself with a dildo, if you take that away form me I’ll be going crazy.”

Carlos smirked, “oh, that sounds like a challenge.”

TK groaned, “noooooo...”

“Don’t worry, we’ll work up to that pup. Right now we’re just working on the chastity. I think we’ll try for a whole week this time.”

TK buried his face in Carlos tiddy. “I’m going to fucking die when you finally let me cum. Just, explode all over you. My balls will be so blue.”

“You know that’s a cop’s favorite color.”

TK groaned again, “don’t make bad jokes. Besides, we both know you aren’t like those guys.”

“I’m not,” Carlos agreed, happy TK knew him, understood him. “But did you enjoy your pup play session?”

“Yes, very much papi. Did you enjoy seeing me in the new thong?”

“Very, very much pup. Did you try on the blue one?”

“No, I thought I’d wait til tomorrow, send you a little something while you have that long shift.”

“Oh, someone is looking to get extra time added on to their sentence.”

Licking his lips TK stared up at his boyfriend. “You are enjoying being the jailer to my cock way too much.”

“What can I say, it’s hot. Next time I’m putting you in handcuffs.”

With a soft whimper TK flops back on his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re really going to kill me. And what a way to go. You better at least fuck me then. If my dick going to hurt so bad in this metal fucking prison I better at least get a good fuck out of it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you scream babe.” Carlos grins, watching TK’s soft smile as he snuggles up, his caged cock rubbing against Carlos’ thigh as he settles in for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I don't really know a lot about Pup Play (outside of the outfits) but I hope yall like this! Good practice for my Folsom Fic that I need to get around to writing this year.
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all teh comments kudos and subs! And a shoutout to the Buddie and Tarlos discord servers for encouraging this with their flailing about this photoshoot.


End file.
